Inuyasha's Struggle
by Orion11369
Summary: Inuyasha's final decision between Kagome and Kikyo


Fan Fiction - Inuyasha's Struggle  
  
Inuyasha and the gang have just arrived at a village not far from where Inuyasha grew up. An old man is kind enough to let them stay for the night. Inuyasha thinks it's a bad idea but Kagome insists that they should spend the night. Sango also agrees and Miroku doesn't seem to mind. Miroku convinces Inuyasha to stay even though Inuyasha is more reluctant than usual. Inuyasha reluctantly agrees but only if the group leaves at dawn. Kagome surprised by this asks "Inuyasha why do you want us to leave so badly?" "Are you scared?" Inuyasha scoffs at this and replies of course not. Kagome thinks to herself that he must be hiding something. Meanwhile in a forest near the town Kikyo is approaching and remembers the time she first met Inuyasha. She remembers how arrogant he was but also remembers that's why she fell in love with him. Kikyo senses him nearby and decides to go see him. Meanwhile Inuyasha is sitting on a roof by himself thinking about his childhood. He remembers all the bad things he went through growing up. This angers him but then she remembers how he met Kikyo. How kind she was to him and how loving she was. He also remembers the promise he made to her about becoming human. He thinks to himself that he would've done anything for her. Kagome awakens to find that Inuyasha isn't there she gets up to got look for him and finds him on the roof. Inuyasha what are you doing? She asks Inuyasha replies coldly Kagome why aren't you asleep? Kagome tries to climb the roof to sit with him but loses her balance. Inuyasha grabs her hand and sits her next to him. They gaze at each other briefly before Kagome spots a shooting star. Kagome is amazed by all the stars she can see. Inuyasha asks what's wrong. Kagome replies all the stars you can see up here it's amazing. I can't see stars like this back home. Inuyasha reluctantly asks her why you don't go home for awhile. Kagome looks at him concerned and replies why do you want me to go home? Is something wrong? Inuyasha replies you are in danger when you're with me you know. Their have been times you almost died because of me. Kagome interrupts with him and says I am here because I want to be with you. I want to be by your side no matter how dangerous it gets. I thought I told you that. Inuyasha replies I know. Inuyasha thinks to himself but I can't protect you forever. Inuyasha takes her hand and he jumps down with Kagome in his arms they back inside. They awake in the morning to find the village in flames. Inuyasha rushes out to find Kikyo standing in the middle of the village. Inuyasha looks at Kikyo and asks did you do this? Kikyo replies you know me better than that. Inuyasha and Kikyo glare at each other and Inuyasha flashes back to the last time they were together at a burning village. He replays the moment that Kikyo over and over in his mind. Kikyo stares at him strangely and asks him what's wrong? The gang arrives to see Inuyasha and Kikyo at a standoff. Miroku whispers at least he's not all over her this time. Sango laughs. Kagome looks at them coldly and they slowly back away. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes lock for a moment. All of a sudden Inuyasha runs across the town and into the nearby forest. He thinks to himself that he smells the stench of Naraku. He runs across the forest only to notice Kagura sitting on a branch. Naraku just wanted to leave you a message Kagura says. Inuyasha replies then where is the bastard? Kagura points behind him Inuyasha looks to find no one he turns back around only to find Kagura gone. He realizes that this was only a distraction. He hurries to the village to see the gang fighting a demon. Inuyasha kills it with one swipe but realizes that the demon was only a distraction. He turns to see Kikyo standing over Kagome. With the jewel shards in her hand. Kikyo flees while Inuyasha runs over to Kagome side he notices that she is bleeding. Inuyasha screams Kagome. Miroku examines her and says she's still alive. Inuyasha grabs her and hurries to a nearby village where she is treated. Inuyasha waits impatiently outside when he is greeted with a head stomp by Kouga. Kouga just happened to be nearby and is angered when he hears what happened to Kagome. I thought you said you would never put her in that kind of danger again? Kouga says. Inuyasha does not even respond all he could think about was Kikyo. Kouga says you are a danger to everyone you're around. Inuyasha agrees Sango and Miroku try to convince him he isn't but it doesn't work. Inuyasha replies I have to do this on my own from now on. Kagome awakens to find Kouga by her side. Kouga asks are you alright? Kagome replies I'm fine. Kagome then asks where Inuyasha is. Sango and Miroku come in with sad faces. Kouga asks where is Dogshit. Miroku replies He's gone. 


End file.
